


Alliteration

by jjournal



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Silly Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjournal/pseuds/jjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Wade came over to study at Peter’s and they end up lounging on the bed. If you’re expecting smut, you should know that this is exactly the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliteration

This is just. No.

 

“Wade, seriously.”

 

“What?”

 

“Your feet are practically in my face!”

 

Wade sighed and shifted so that he was siting up and crossed legged as opposed to lying down on Peter’s bed.

 

“You didn’t have to sit up.” Peter rolled his eyes at Wade’s sudden inability to look him in the eye. “Are you mad at me now?”

 

“No.” He shrugged, still not looking at Peter.

 

“Then what are you thinking about?” He asked, trying a different tactic.

 

Wade looked up then and smirked, “You’ll smell it.”

 

“I’ll sme—“ Peter sat up suddenly too and waved a hand in front of his face while scrunching up his nose, “You fucktard. You fucking farted.”

 

“Wow, that was like a literary device right there.”

 

“It smells like ass!” He exclaimed, incredibly annoyed.

 

“Where did you think it came from?” Wade replied with a big smile on his face.

 

Peter retaliated by pushing Wade off the bed. He was going to binge on bean burritos tomorrow and then pay a visit to Wade. Ass first.

 

But first, febreeze.


End file.
